Tattooed Valentine
by Kinley Orton-Reigns
Summary: Tattoos are away to express yourself in ink… Will the newest Diva in the WWE gain attention of a certain Tattooed Hottie? Or will she have already gained his attention? Will he ask her a certain question? Roman Reigns/OC Mention of others as well.


Tattooed Valentine

Tattoos are away to express yourself in ink… Will the newest Diva in the WWE gain attention of a certain Tattooed Hottie? Or will she have already gained his attention? Will he ask her a certain question? Roman Reigns/OC Mention of others as well.

Tattooed Valentine

Payton Hardy was just walking into her brother's house after getting the final stages of ink put on her newest tattoo. After being in the chair for six hours she was about to smack her best friend Randy Orton for even talking her into getting the tattoo in the first place.

"That took forever Orton." Payton said as she grabbed two water bottles out of the fridge and handed one to Randy.

"It took me six hours. Just be thankful that you have three weeks off to let it heal." Randy told her and took a long drink of his water.

"I am. I am still traveling but with my foot in the boot I am only doing promo's hoping that Doc Sampson or Doc Amann will clear me to start training again." Payton said "I love the blue and black they go well together."

"Same here hon the white looks awesome between them as well." Randy said as he gave Payton a hug.

Payton and Randy had the same tattoo's on their upper backs and the bible verse on the back of their right arms above their elbows. Randy had met Payton when she started to travel with Jeff and Matt her two older brothers. Randy and Payton had once been lovers turned best friends now Randy was more of a protective older brother to Payton since Jeff was taking time off to spend time with his wife and daughter while Matt was healing from injury. Payton had fallen a week before on the ice while getting out of her car as there had been a major ice storm and after having surgery she was just moved to a boot so she can at least work and interview the stars and diva's alike till she could get back in the ring.

"When do you fly back out Randy?" Payton asked as she sat down at the island next to Randy and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Tonight why babe?" Randy asked

"Just wondering can I fly out with you? I really don't want to be stuck with Jeff and holier than thou Matt right now." Payton said

"You know you are always welcome to come with me babe." Randy said and kissed her forehead. Payton smiled up at Randy and held out her hand and Randy took it she led him up to her room and kissed him deeply on the lips and soon the two were rolling around between the sheets and soon sound asleep. Randy woke up and changed his flight till tomorrow afternoon and held Payton close as they slept.

The next morning came quick for Payton as she was up before Randy and quickly packed and went down to talk to Jeff who was also up. "Hey Payton what is going on and why is Randy here?" Jeff asked

"He flew in three days ago and my tattoo on my back is finally done! I am flying out with him as I am also doing interviews over the next few days." Payton stated with a smile on her face.

"Just remember to take it easy with your foot or it wont heal properly." Jeff said

"I know big bro I know." Payton said with a smirk on her face.

"Don't smirk at me." Jeff stated as he hugged Payton who just rolled her eyes. "I saw that."

"I can't get away with anything." Payton said and walked out of the kitchen and back up to her room where she just smiled at the sleeping form on her bed. She wanted to climb back into bed and cuddle with him but knew that if she did she wouldn't want to move.

"Has anyone ever told you that it's rude to watch someone sleep?" Randy mumbled.

"Oh get over yourself hot shot." Payton said "What time does our flight leave?"

"Not till 3pm what time is it?" Randy asked

"9am babe get up and get dressed and I have to book my room. As we all know you are cranky or as some of the Diva's here lately have been calling you Mr. Grumpy Ass." Payton said with a smirk on her face. Randy just growled and pulled her back into bed and held her close.

"You could just room with me you know." Randy said

"I could but not when I have my eyes set on a Tattooed Hottie dork." Payton said. Randy looked at her with a confused look on her face and rolled his eyes.

"I'm right here." Randy stated with a smirk on his face.

"Not you ass." Payton said

"Oh?" Randy asked as he raised an eyebrow. He knew that they were best friends and still lovers but knew that they could never be what they once were.

Payton just looked at Randy and shook her head at him. "Not telling."

"I can go through the list of talent that has tattoos and see which on your face responds too." Randy said. Payton just reached over and smacked him. "Oh you want to play that way do you?"

"You are being a huge ASS this morning." Payton said

"And that is different from any other day?" Randy questioned. Payton just sighed and sat down on her bed. "I knew you would see it my way. So which guy is it?"

"Still not telling you Orton." Payton said. She watched as Randy got out of bed and got into the shower and sighed she pulled her phone out and smiled when she pulled his name up.

****Hey Reigns coming back on the road.** PAH**

**_**Really? My favorite Diva YEA ME** RJR_**

****Flying in with Orton.** PAH**

**_**Why must you break my heart?** RJR_**

****Oh now I'm breaking your heart? What about Molly that was with you two weeks ago you are breaking my heart** PAH**

**_**Sorry babe she just showed up. You're still with Orton half of the time babe. Break it off for me pls** RJR_**

****Oh that can be done babe. I miss you** PAH**

**_**I miss you too See you tonight** RJR_**

****Yes you will Love you so much** PAH**

**_**Love you too babe** RJR_**

Payton laid back on her bed and sighed even more she was in love with Roman but she had her own problems with Randy. She knew that she and Randy could never go back to where they were, sure they still slept together on occasion but not very often anymore. Payton shared a night with Roman and it was amazing and out of this world she wanted to repeat that and Roman had told her on several different occasions that he wanted to repeat that night as well. She knew what needed to be done but how to do it quietly was the question.

****Jeffy do you like Roman Reigns?** PAH**

**_**Reigns is better than Orton by a long shot** JNH_**

****You don't sugarcoat shit** PAH**

**_**Why are you asking if I like Reigns?** JNH_**

****No reason** PAH**

**_**No there is a reason. OMG You like him that is the tattooed hottie isn't it** JNH_**

****There you caught me you happy now?** PAH**

**_**Are you happy?** JNH_**

****With Roman yes** PAH**

**_**Then be happy but break it gently to Orton** JNH_**

****Yeah yeah** PAH**

**_**Call me after you land and talk to Orton love you** JNH_**

****Will do** PAH**

Payton cleared her phone of texts and got dressed while waiting on Randy to finish getting ready. He could tell something was on her mind but didn't know what. It wasn't long and the two were headed to the airport and Payton turned in her seat and smiled over at Randy.

"What is it Payton?" Randy asked

"We have to stop sleeping with each other Randy. It isn't fair to either of us." Payton said quietly.

"Payton babe I know that. Still best friends?" Randy asked

"Always." Payton said quietly and pulled her phone out of her purse.

****It's done I am free of Orton and still best friends with him** PAH**

**_**Good baby. I will see you at the room 430 is the room and it's just you and me babe** RJR_**

"Who are you texting?" Randy asked

"A friend." Payton said

"Okay who is the tattooed hottie? Do I need to rattle off a list of men in the WWE who has tattoos?" Randy asked

Payton stayed quiet she knew that Randy would get the answer out of either her or someone who was very close to Payton. "Punk"

"EW ass" Payton said

"Santino"

"I should kick your ass for that one." Payton said with the roll of her eyes.

"Fandago"

Payton didn't answer but smacked him hard. "HEY"

"You deserve that." Payton said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I did not. Kofi."

"No."

"Truth"

"EW No"

"Shawn"

"He is old enough to be my dad you ass." Payton said and smacked him again.

"Helms"

"Brother"

"Shannon"

"Again Brother."

"Adam"

"NO for crying out loud Randy give it up." Payton said as her phone started to ring and it was the song of The Shield. Randy just looked at her.

"Hey Seth." Payton answered and glared at Randy and shook her head no.

"Dean"

"You say one more word I swear to God I will have to kick your ass into next month." Payton said "Sorry Seth. I have a very annoying best friend. What is wrong?"

"Nothing I haven't talked to you in a few days. Orton being that annoying?" Seth stated "And Dean doesn't have any tattoo's."

"No shit. Orton thinks I am in love with someone who has tattoo's" Payton said

Seth laughed in her ear and knew that wasn't right. "I know better than that" His voice was all quiet. "He will see you at the airport he is in the shower now and wanted me to call you and talk to you for a minute. Is it truly over?"

"Yes it is Seth. He is just my best friend now." Payton said. She hated that Seth knew her better than herself. "Tell him I will see him soon."

"Okay Payton." Seth said and they hung up. She looked over at Randy who had this look of pure confusion on his face.

"What?"

"You're in love with Roman aren't you?" Randy asked. He never would have thought of Roman but it made perfect sense. He also knew that Roman had feelings for Payton. "He will treat you right babe."

Payton looked over at Randy and smacked him again. "You knew how he felt didn't you?"

"Yeah. I was next to his room a few months back and heard you two. Roman also came to me and we talked some as he knows we are best friends. I also told him that we were still lovers." Randy said

"No wonder he cooled it quickly you ass." Payton said

"Do you want me to talk to him?"

"No I cleared it up with him this morning. Don't interfere again you ass." Payton said.

It wasn't long and two were boarding for their flight and were bound for Tampa were the next show was taking place. It wasn't long and they were walking off the plane and after getting their luggage Payton felt Randy tap her on the shoulder.

"What?"

"Look" Randy said and she turned to where he was pointing his finger.

Payton smiled when she saw Roman standing there with a dozen red roses she ran to him and he caught her when she leapt into his arms he kissed her deeply.

"I have missed you babe." Roman said once their kiss broke.

"I have missed you too Roman." Payton said quietly

Roman got down on one knee and smiled up at Payton and held the roses out to her and she took them then he held out a ring and asked her to be not only is Valentine but also his wife. Payton screamed "YES" and he slipped the ring onto her finger and kissed her deeply.

~Kinley


End file.
